Talk:Lightninny
Lightning, who was commonly known as Commander Lightning, was an Force-sensitive commander of a military organization known as the Galactic Empire, which was called the Blue Forces Coalition Military during the Great Sith War. Under his direct command, the troops complied with the orders without question. Biography Early military career Commander Victor Gamma Lightning, whose real name was unknown, formed his military approximately fifty years before the formation of the Galactic Republic. He was known for his intelligence, cleverness, and instinctive responses. Some even considered his traits too exceptionally unique for human ability. During the Great Sith War, his military was called the Blue Forces Coalition Military. Although it was a small force then, the Commander believed that it was still a formidable opponent. Lightning and his personal force of Stormtroopers, along with help from the Jedi Order, massacred thousands of Sith troops towards the end of the war. It was not known what happened to Lightning in the few thousand years that followed. One thousand years before the Invasion of Naboo, Lightning re-named his military the Galactic Empire. The fleet grew to very high numbers, having hundreds of thousands of starships and other spacecraft rather than only thousands. Many new classes of ground vehicles introduced during that time, which also greatly increased Lightning’s forces. The next thousand years were rather uneventful for Lightning, even though in the end, it was not known what he did during that time. During the Clone Wars, Lightning’s military had increased exponentially, having over one hundred million vessels in his fleet along with millions of troops and officers. However, they only participated in twenty different missions, most of them being highly classified. At the end of the war when Operation: Knightfall was executed, Lightning felt a harsh tremor in the Force that told him the Jedi Order was being destroyed as hundreds of Jedi and their forces were being assaulted in several ambushes. Not only that, but hundreds were also being killed by Darth Vader in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. During the Galactic Civil War, Lightning, via hologram, gave orders to ambush the crew of the ''Tantive IV'', the consular vessel belonging to former Imperial Senator Bail Organa. Colonel Daine Jir, acting on orders from his Commander, briefed the Tempest Force Stormtroopers and ordered them to attack the vessel, eliminate the crew, capture Imperial Senator and Alderaanian Princess Leia Organa and recover plans for the Death Star. At the Battle of Yavin, the Imperial commander and his personal staff were away from the system at the time, due to construction of a new secret weapon near Kuat. Hearing the news about the destruction of the Death Star, Lightning was infuriated. He decided that the next design of the Death Star be discussed with Moff Jerjerrod and Major Sanford Nimitz, who was his third-in-command. Rogue Squadron and the Galactic Squadron Following the formation of Rogue Squadron, an elite Rebel fighter squadron mainly comprised of X-Wings, Commander Lightning had received several reports from the Moffs in the many sectors about the danger they posed to the Galactic Empire. When news of this came to him, it only served to enrage him even more. After the ordeal on Gerrard V, hearing about Lieutenant Kasan Moor's defection, he decided that it was time to form a "Rogue Squadron" of his very own. Enhanced cloning, advanced training, higher skills, and quicker responses compared to the average Stormtroopers were given to modified Imperial troops. Handpicked personally, they would form the Galactic Squadron. Lightning became its the squadron leader, and he appointed Colonel Daine Jir and Major Sanford Nimitz as his subordinates. Further events He appeared at Battle of Endor, although he was not present at the decisive clash. During 7 ABY, Galactic Squadron would compose of the main squadron and Lightning's personal guard. Personality and traits When it came to the fate of the Galaxy, Lightning was highly in favor of democratic systems of government. He had a strong disliking of tyrants, dictators, corrupt monarchs, smugglers, crime lords, bounty hunters, and criminals. However, what he hated the most was what he called the insurgent threat of the Rebel Alliance, although he remained completely ignorant of the fact that they were fighting for a similar goal. While in battle, Lightning was merciless to his enemies. He was friendly towards allies. He would show contempt to those who viewed him as an enemy. The Imperial commander also had a grudging rivalry with the famed Rebel fighter group known as Rogue Squadron. Personal spacecrafts Lightning's TIE Hunter The TIE Hunter was widel known as Lightening’s favorite attack vessel. After the battle of Fondor, it was used exclusively by him. Modifications to its speed, firepower, weapons, and the hyperdrive made this starfighter a threatening sight to the Alliance. In addition, an internal shield generator was installed, and the shield it projected was impenetrable to the weapons known at the time. The hull was refitted with an extremely dense alloy that would screen the ship from all attacks, in case the shields failed to stop the enemy weapon. To prevent the ship from ever falling into enemy hands, Lightning installed a code-lock and fail-safe system with an indecipherable code that Lightning did not even confounded with the most intelligent droids; it was a code that only he knew. The Thunder Bolt The Immobilizer 418 Cruiser's ability to prevent the enemy from jumping into hyperspace was remarkable in Lightning’s eyes, and therefore, Lightning's command ship was one. It was frequently guarding the flagship of the Imperial Fleet. It underwent extensive modifications to fit his needs, and he would dub it the Thunder Bolt. The long-lost Vor'Na'Tu that had been crushed into fine dust soon caught his attention. With the power of the Force, he would suppress the Vor'Na'Tu back into its solid original form. The artifact was then used to power the new main weapon of the Thunder Bolt's hyperlaser. He also knew about the dangers of the Hypermatter Annihilator, and the extreme inefficiency of its power supply. Therefore, he would use a secondary Holocron as the ship's energy source. The Heavy Turbolasers not only were powerful, but they were modified to be highly accurate, even downing the quickest starfighters with a single shot. The bridge was defended by a prototype Turbolaser, and the command deck was swarmed with TurboMissile Turrets and Heavy Turbolasers. Talents and abilities His powers and skills were considered high in the eyes of his peers. In fact, they were believed unmatched even by Anakin Skywalker or Yoda. Below lists many (but not all) of his abilities: *Force Flight *Force Lightning *Force Chain Lightning *Mind Trick *Force Blind *Electric Judgment *Force Storm (wormhole) *Force Storm (lightning) *Force Storm (weather) *Midichlorian Manipulation *Invulnerability *Invincibility *Force Jump *Force Push *Force Speed *Force Pull *Force Choke *Force Grip *Force Crush *Excellent Intelligence *Extreme Force-sensitivity Factor *Force Illusion *Force Clone *Force Healing *Force Meditation *Incredible Agility *Force Stealth *Force Shock *Force Stun *Force Orb *Force Destruction *Force Blow *Force Repulse *Force Wave *Force Whirlwind *Force Light *Force Fear *Force Horror *Force Insanity *Mind Control *Force Persuasion *Force Corrupt *Force Projection *Control Pain *Force Sense *Spear of Midnight Black *Force Form *Force Weapon *Force Confusion *Force Burst *Bolt of Hatred *Shape-shifting misc Per a request from this wiki's administration, the following is an archive of the original yet now deleted "Lightning" article from Star Wars Fanon, and it is to be used as reference material on the Lightninny article now that the Lightning article has been deleted from Star Wars Fanon. The article was written by Commander Lightning. This notice has been placed here to conform to GFDL copyright laws. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 04:31, 13 December 2008 (UTC)